Puppy Love
by Azural God of Ferrets
Summary: Touya finds an abandoned puppy under the porch, and decides to take it in. What could possibly go wrong? BACK IN PROGRESS! HUZZAH!
1. Default Chapter

Nekura: Ok, this story kinda popped into my head when I adopted my new puppy Kass! He's soooo cute! (snuggles Kass)

Kass: bark bark!

Azural: ACHOOO! (rubs nose) dab you, Neku-chan! You KNOW I'b allergic to dogs!

Nekura: hee hee hee! Aw, Kass is sooo precious!

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Touya closed his eyes in concentration. Emptying his mind was a new strategy he'd developed in focusing his power. A strange, icy glow surrounded him, and the temperature dropped almost instantly to the negatives. The grass close to him froze into sharp icicles. When he was like this, no one dared to disturb him. Or, at least, _almost_ no one.

"'Ey! Touya! Anybody 'ome?" chirped a heavily accented voice Touya knew all too well. "C'mon inside! Chuu made waffles!"

Touya opened one eye to glare at the Wind Master hovering five feet in the air. "That's wonderful, Jin. Now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something. Would you mind leaving me alone?"

"Oh," muttered Jin, looking slightly put out. "Well, I'll 'ave Chuu save ya one, 'K?

"Yes, now please leave." Jin sighed and hovered slowly back into the house.

_'He never wants ta talk ta us anymore.' _Jin thought sadly. _'I jus' don' get it!'_

"Hey, Jin!" shouted a young voice. "Is Touya coming? Chuu put chocolate chips in the waffles! They're awesome!"

"No," sighed the Wind master. "'E's in ta middle of sumthin and didn' wanna be disturbed."

"Maaan," moaned Rinku. "He _never_ wants to hang out with us anymore!"

"I know." replied Jin.

"Rinku? Jin?" called Shishi. "Hurry up or Suzuka'll eat your waffles for you!"

Jin and Rinku exchanged glances, then trudged to the kitchen. It was an amazing sight. Chuu had managed to cook six batches of huge, delicious-looking chocolate-chip waffles, five for each person.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rinku. "Chuu, you're a pretty good cook after all!"

"Thanks!" replied Chuu, exiting the kitchen. "I tell ya, those things sure ain't the easiest buggers on the planet ta make!" He paused and looked around the kitchen.

"Something wrong, Chuu?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah, I jus' noticed… Where's Touya? Didn' ya say ya were gonna get 'im, Jin?"

"Well, ya know Touya… If 'e wan's ta be alone, he'll bite yer 'ead off if ya disturb 'im!"

The room's occupants sighed heavily.

"What do you want now?" Touya's eyes opened slowly. The yard was empty. "Nani? I could've swore I heard…" There it was again. The young Ice Master got to his feet. "Hello?" No answer. "Is someone there?" There was a slight whimper from under the porch. Touya's head snapped up. "Found you," he whispered, summoning his you-ki. Slowly, he peeked under the wooden frame. What he saw surprised him.

A little puppy, probably only a few weeks old, lay curled in the mud beneath the porch. It must have noticed Touya's presence, because it raised its head and stumbled blindly towards him. Finally, the creature's legs went limp and it fell back to the ground. __

_'I can't just leave it to die."_ Touya thought. _'It was probably abandoned.' _With a sigh, he dropped to his knees and crawled through the mud under the porch. "Hey… dog… c'mere." The puppy whimpered again. "Kami-sama, I can't believe this…" He edged a bit closer and lifted the puppy from the mud. Its fur was black beneath the dirt, and its eyes gleamed with mischief. _'Well…'_ thought Touya with a slight smile. _'It is kinda cute…'_ "Oh what the heck!" he sighed as the puppy gently licked his face. "I'll keep him!"

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Touya: A dog? Of all things, why a dog?

Kass: Bark bark!

Touya: Get away from me!

Little black puppy from the porch: bark!

Touya: n.n I'll name him… uh… dammit, I dunno!

Jin: Aw, Touya's got a puppy!

Touya: Shut up.

Shishi, Rinku&Chuu: awwwww


	2. Huyen

Ch 2. Let's keep him!

"Oh what the heck!" Touya sighed as the puppy gently licked his face. "I'll keep him!" The puppy ran in circles around the Ice master's feet. "Well, I can't call you 'dog', now can I? I guess I'll have to give you a name!" he thought or a moment. "How bout... Huyen!" (Huyen means black jewel in... um, Vietnamese, I believe.) The puppy barked in agreement.

"TTOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!" called a voice that he recognized to be Shishi's. "HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE!!"

'Oh great, how do I get him past _them?_' A light bulb glowed above Touya's head. "Perfect!'

Inside

Touya crept past the kitchen. He was crawling on his hands and knees, and a certain muddy black puppy was seated on his back.

"AACHHOOOOOOO!!" Shishi sneezed quite loudly. "Dammit, either someone's talking crap about me or there's a dog in here!"

Touya's blue eyes widened in shock. He'd forgotten! Shishi was highly allergic to dogs! Huyen nudged Touya with his nose. "Shhhh" whispered Touya. There was a creak from the floor, and Huyen yelped. More footsteps. Then everyone stood in the kitchen doorway, staring at the crawling Ice Master, who swiftly hid Huyen beneath an old shirt on the floor.

"Oh, there you are, Touya!"

'Crap! They've found me!' "Oh, um, hi Rinku!"

"Why are you crawling on the ground?"

"Um, I... lost... something."

"And why are you covered in mud??" Suzuki poked Touya's muddy garments curiously.

"Ano, I slipped!" Touya glanced behind him, and gasped. Huyen was gone!

"'Ey! Touya! Tis yours?" Jin held Huyen in the air.

"N-no..." Touya stuttered. Shishi sneezed at the top of his lungs.

"Touya's got a puppy!!" squealed Rinku. "Ooooh, did ya name 'im yet??"

"Uh, his name's Huyen..." blushed Touya.

"Tat's a perfect name!" laughed Jin as the puppy licked his face. "'Ell, it looks like we'll 'ave ta get _both_ o' ya in ta tub!"

"Nani?" Touya looked at his muddy clothes. "heh, yeah."

"Hey, I'll find him some food!" exclaimed Rinku, dashing to the pantry.

Shishi sneezed. "We AREN'T keeping him!"

Everyone froze. "Nani? Why not?"

"I'b allergic! Now let's send dis thing to the pound!"

Touya looked as if Christmas had been cancelled. "He was abandoned! We can't send him away!"

"We can't keep him, Touya!"

Touya's eyes seemed to freeze over. "oh, well then..." Touya looked at the others with pleading eyes. "C'mon! Help me a bit here!"

Rinku sighed, exasperated. "Here, let me..." His eyes widened, and he stuck out his lower lip. "oh, pleeeaasseee, Shishi! Pwetty pweeze with sugar and chocolate icing and peppermint and caramel and..."

"OK, OK, YOU CAN KEEP HIM! JUST SHUT UP!!!"

"HOORAY!!!!" everyone cheered. Huyen barked along with them.

"Let's give 'im a bath and feed 'im!" laughed Rinku.

"I'll set up a bed for him!"

Touya smiled slightly. Who knows, maybe this would be fun!

(preview of Ch 3.)

"Whoa! Down, boy!" screamed Rinku. "Touya, help me!"

"I'm trying!" shouted the ice master from the bottom of the towel pile. "but I seem to be stuck!"

Huyen barked happily, clearly enjoying the sight of the dripping wet Rinku and the still-struggling Touya.

"'Ey! Shishi said ta give 'im tis!" Jin held up a small cube.

"Jin, that's rat poison!" exclaimed Suzuki. "Don't give that to him!"

Neku-chan: Um, sorry it was short.... I was working on my CYOA ficcy, and on top of that... well...

Azural: She's been having writer's block lately.

Neku-chan: IT'S SO (sniff) TRUE! (sobs uncontrollably, using her crappy story plot as a tissue!) PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!!

Azural: (rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore Neku-chan's exaggerated sighs and wails)


End file.
